


New Tunes

by Likefiftychai



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Shadow discovers country music, im kidding, mostly - Freeform, she's gonna be a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likefiftychai/pseuds/Likefiftychai
Summary: Shadow's learned a lot with her new found freedom, and while somethings may not be as important to becoming a powerful warrior, who can blame her for her growing curiosity.(Thank you to Cosmochas on tumblr for the prompt: Airplanes !)





	

Shadow had grown to really enjoy music.

She didn’t hear much at the citadel, but as she placed distance between herself and that part of her life, she ran into it more and more.  
The first time she really noticed, she was at Jack’s. It was loud, angry, screaming words that she couldn’t quite catch.

She liked it. 

When she asked Jack about it, he was pretty excited to tell her all about it. She didn’t fully understand what he was telling her either, but he liked having someone who, in his words, ‘Finally has good taste.’   
Jack taught her what headbanging was. 

She liked that too.

 

The next time it stood out to her, she was lurking outside of the temple walls. It had that guitar Jack talked about. It was very different though, it wasn’t as loud or angry. It sounded warmer. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it.   
Peeking around the corner she saw Bailey, and knew he was the source of the sound. She watched for a moment, contemplating asking exactly what he was doing, but she knew better. She wasn’t here as his friend. She wasn’t even a neutral party to him. She left, heading back to Jack’s. Maybe he’d know.

He did, and with slight disgust told her it was ‘Country Music’, a genre Clay probably grew up with. Jack was not a fan of it, he sneered at even the mention. Shadow still wasn’t positive how she felt. She liked the headbanging more though, she knew that for sure. 

The next time she was simply, hanging around the temple, in no attempt to spy for evil reasons at all, and she heard another kind. It was loud, and very fast. It was very different from Jack’s music though, which he had told her was ‘Punk Metal.’ A little sleuthing told her that it was Pedrosa who was causing it. Clay didn’t seem to like it, telling him to turn it down. They started bickering over the music, which was annoying. Shadow wasn’t sure what type it was, but she decided she liked it.  
The music shut off, Shadow peeked back around to see no one. She surveyed the surroundings before moving in closer. She liked learning more about music when she could, and she was here to do a job.  
Previous trips had taught her the layout of the temple, avoiding any too open spaces and slipping carefully through the grounds. Seeing the coast was clear, she tiptoed her way into the hall along the monks rooms, listening closely. She sneaked her way to the end of the hall, carefully tapping on the door.  
The second it open she slipped in, her back hugging the wall as her eyes met Kimiko’s.

“What took you so long?” She asked, turning back and plopping back onto her bed. Shadow shrugged, grinning at her.  
“The boys were having a bit of a spat too close to the entrance, I had to wait it out.” She didn’t mention the other day, a surprise visit she never completed due to here curiosity.   
“Yeah they do that, Raimundo listening to his music too loud, Clay hating his music with a passion, it’s a weekly argument when the solution is Raimundo needs to get new headphones, or Clay needs earplugs, either would work really.” Kimiko shrugged nonchalantly. She never really saw why it was such a big deal to them. “So, what’s new?”  
“I’ve been listening to music lately.” Kimiko stared at her, and Shadow stared back.  
“And?”  
“And what?” She tilted her head, Kimiko smiled at her.  
“What music have you been listening too. Names, artists?” She asked as Shadow came closer, taking a seat next to her and shrugging.  
“I don’t know any of that. Whatever, or whoever Jack listens to. The angry people. I like theirs.”   
“I should have figured you’d be a metal fan.” Kimiko sighed, smiling at her before pulling her laptop over. “Well, if you’re up for it let’s find some other stuff you might like.”  
“What’s your favorite?” Shadow asked, leaning over and staring at Kimiko’s screen as she opened up some website she could only assume was for music. Kimiko paused for a moment, humming in thought.  
“Well, Pop music I guess? Alternative is pretty good too. Really it’s hard to pick, there are a lotta good songs spanning across pretty much every genre.” Kimiko clicked away, going to her recently played list. “Here, like this one.” Another click, and Shadow stared at the screen as ‘Airplanes’ started playing.  
She closed her eyes and listened. It was different. More like Raimundo’s than any she’d heard yet. It was nice, the woman singing had a great voice, and she liked the speed difference between her’s and the guy’s part. When it was over she opened her eyes and saw Kimiko staring at her expectantly.  
“Well?”  
Shadow tilted her head side to side before showing her a small grin. “I liked it.” Kimiko grinned in response.  
“Okay good, so you don’t have entirely bad taste.” She smirked and went back to clicking through the music options, deciding if introducing Shadow to Fall Out Boy would be a good idea or not.

**Author's Note:**

> One Shamiko down, many more ships to come at my very slow rate lmao (And of course if I can, more of all of them.)


End file.
